Tokyo Chara Part 2: Our first battle with the Mews
by serenityrhh
Summary: 'What kind of powers, do these people have anyway' This is the question all the Mews have, will they find out in the first battle? read please!


**Serenityrhh: Part 2!: D Hurray for me!**

**Ikuto: *rolls eyes* Whatever, just get on with the story.**

**Amu: Don't be mean like that Ikuto!**

**Elliot: Uh, lets just get on with the disclaimer already guys. Last time, the conversation took waaaaaaaaay too long.**

**Ichigo: Serenityrhh does NOT own Shugo Chara! Or Tokyo Mew Mew!**

**~Ichigo's POV~**

"Wesley, how are they going to help us?" I asked.

"Do they have animal genes in them too?" Lettuce asked.

"What animal genes they have, I wonder." Mint said, with an I'm-thinking-hard-so-don't-bother-me look.

Wesley ignored us. "Introduce yourselves everyone. We're all a team now, so try to get along." The two newcomers looked furious.

"WHEN THE HECK DID _WE_ BECOME PART OF WHATEVER YOU GUYS ARE!" Yelled the dark-haired _cute _guy. The girl with him was mad too.

"WE NEVER SAID WE WANTED TO BE WITH YOU!" she yelled. They started to turn back, but Elliot stopped them.

"Please stay with us! We need you to help us get more mew aqua!" He pleaded. "We'll do anything, if it meant you guys will stay!" They both stopped to think for a moment, then suddenly, a smirk slowly grew on both their faces. The kind that meant they were plotting something.

"Oh, you would?" The girl said. "Then we would like you guys to pay for our stay here in Tokyo then, Ok?"

"Agreed" Both Wesley and Elliot said. "Your team members here will pay it off for you!" Elliot said smiling, looking at us playfully. Grr! That Elliot thinks he's so cool and so smart! Why's he making _us _pay!

"I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. And this is Hinamori Amu." Amu made a peace sign with her fingers. "Yo!"

**~Amu's POV~**

This is great, we're going to stay here in Tokyo! This trip was at first a day trip, but now it's become vacation! Well, maybe not sooooo great, 'cuz I've got to be with Ikuto instead of my dear Tadase. The Tokyo Mew Mew team introduced themselves to us.

"I'm Momomiya Ichigo" said the dark pink-haired girl.

"I'm Lettuce," Said the green-haired girl.

"And I-I-I-I'm," The girl with blue buns said in a sing-song tone, twirling. "M-m-mint!" and she stuck out her hand. I accepted by shaking her hand.

"Don't forget us!" said the long brown haired guy said, pointing to him, then the yellow haired guy, then lastly, some flying pink thing that obviously was _not _a Shugo Chara. They walked up to us and said cheerfully, "I'm Wesley! *points to himself* He's Elliot. *points to yellowed haired guy* and that flying pink computer is Masha! *points to pink flying computer*" Just then, a huge screen appeared and a blue dot was blinking. Everyone hurried up to the screen. I looked at Ikuto and the Shugo Charas, they all just shrugged. I thought Ikuto would just leave, but he instead went to the huge screen and talked to Elliot. I rushed up to the screen too.

"I don't get what that dot means." I said, breaking the silence.

"That dot means there's a mew aqua somewhere around there." Said Lettuce. "It's around the shopping center in Eastside Tokyo." Lettuce points to the blinking dot.

"Ok girls, that's your cue," Then Elliot turns to us (Meaning me and Ikuto). "That means you guys too." Then Ikuto and I leave for Eastside shopping centre.

**~Ichigo's POV~**

I watched them leave on the spot, as Elliot points to the doorway. Just then, Mint asked, "Hey Elliot! Wesley! How in the world are _they _going to help us fight the aliens?" hmm, I wondered too.

"Do they have any animal genes like us?" Lettuce buts in. "Like, what will they do?" She continues. Then Elliot answers, "They have unbelievable power, and can help you guys get rid of the aliens faster." Then I say, "Come on girls! Strawberry! Metamor-r-phosis!" Then the rest of the team does the same.

"Mint! Metamor-r-phosis!"

"Lettuce! Metamor-r-phosis!"

Then we all transform into Mew Mews, and run to catch up with our new members."

**~Ikuto's POV~**

Amu and I run as fast as we can, with our Shugo Charas following closely behind us. I didn't know if the Tokyo-whatever-their-called were following us, or if we just went ahead of them. We ran through almost halfway of the park until just then, some weird flying dude with green hair, literally drops in front of us, on his feet of course.

"Hmm, I thought when I smelled cat, it was my dear Ichigo." The dude with like, 1-foot-long ears said. Amu looks at me, with a look that said, _is he the alien? _Of course, that was something I'd like to know also. The so-called-alien looks at Amu, "Well, don't you resemble Ichigo's looks?" Amu froze. Ok, seriously, this guy was _totally _ticking me off. Yah, so Amu likes Tadase better, but I still got some feelings for her, so this made me mad, him saying that my precious Amu looks like someone else! She is her own person! Why am I getting so ticked off for anyway? Oh well, that doesn't matter anymore, 'cuz just then, three girls whom I guess was the Tokyo-something arrived.

**Serenityrhh: Well? Whaddya think eh? *Over the top happy***

**Kisshu: It still sucks!**

**Serenityrhh: *Astonished* WHAT? But in the last crossover, you said that you wanted to be with Ichigo, and POOF! She IS! **

**Kisshu: Yah, we're _totally _enjoying the fight when my chimera animal gets destroyed YET again! *rolls eye***

**Serenityrhh: YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! *Outraged***

**Amu: I think you guys fight too often...*sweatdrops***

**Mint and Lettuce: Please Review! Any comments accepted! (yes, even critisiem!) **

**Ichigo: YUP! that helps Serenityrhh write better next time!**

**Serenityrhh: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, ICHIGO! YOU"RE SAYING ITS BAD?**

**Ichigo: *Frightened* N-no! It's not like that...**

**Serenityrhh: Fine! Be that way, I just won't write that Masaya-kun is recused! Humph! *Stomps off***

**Everyone else: ...**


End file.
